No More Mr Potter
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post movie. This is the perfect fanfic for you if you really wish Mr. Potter had gotten his just desserts in the end, which he sadly didn't in the movie. An unexpected accident occurs when Mr. Potter is having his bodyguard push him home from work after he says the last thing he'll ever say to George Bailey, and what does it result in for the two men? Read and see.


Greetings, all of you wonderful readers! I am writing my very first fanfic for "It's A Wonderful Life" and one which takes place after the movie. While IAWL was definitely a good film and, in fact, Frank Capra's best, if you ask me, one glaring problem was the fact that Mr. Potter, even after all the vile, horrid things he did, never got what for. So in this story, which, as mentioned before, is post-movie, karma catches up to Potter and the nasty old bastard gets what he so very richly deserves in quite the ironic and hilarious way. I guarantee you that this story will be not a drop short of satisfying for everyone reading it, for very obvious and understandable reasons.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to "It's A Wonderful Life" and therefore were made by Frank Capra.

No More Mr. Potter

Henry F. Potter had, about an hour after George Bailey had run by his office and wished him a Merry Christmas, to which he replied "And a happy New Year to you…in jail! Go on home, they're waiting for you!" decided he had finished work enough to call it a night. So he told his bodyguard to push his wheelchair as so he would be able to bring him home from the bank that he worked at.

He said to him: "All right, business is concluded for the night. Get me out of here." So his mute bodyguard did as he was told, pushing his wheelchair out of his office. But just as the two of them were passing by some stairs on the way to the doors of Mr. Potter's bank, a sudden and outright unexpected turn of events took place. The bodyguard tripped after misjudging the latest of steps he took, and fell right down onto Potter, who went: "What the hell?!" before he and the bodyguard were both tumbling over towards the stairs.

Mr. Potter's wheelchair also fell over, as the bodyguard, in falling onto him, had both crashed into the wheelchair and gotten his feet caught under it, making it so it was lifted off of the ground just as Potter fell out of it. So both men and the wheelchair were going right in the direction of the stairway, and it wasn't long before all three of them were falling down the long flight of stairs, too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Potter screamed, and not only did every single last bone in his body get broken due to the way that he fell and hit every step on the way down the stairs, but besides how much the same happened to the bodyguard as he, too, tumbled down the stairway, it just so happened that the wheelchair, in crashing down the stairs, slammed hard first into Potter's bodyguard and then into Potter himself, bringing the bodyguard with it.

When all three had made contact with each other, both Potter and his bodyguard were as good as doomed. The two men and the wheelchair continued to go down the stairs at a rapid and nonstop rate, and furthermore, the broken bones in the bodies of Potter and his bodyguard had, in fact, ruptured their vital organs, causing internal bleeding. By the time the three stairway victims had reached the bottom, it wasn't certain whether Potter and his bodyguard were dead or not, but here was the thing.

Both men would have died in a matter of moments, the state they were in just now. But it was a sped up dying process for them that occurred when the wheelchair landed on them both, in the process hitting them one last time, and made it so that they had most definitely been killed in full. It fell down right next to them, busted up and worthless now, but it was certainly in far, far better shape than Potter and his bodyguard were, because they were both completely dead.

And don't think it ends here. Because after Potter and his bodyguard had died, you can guess that both of them went straight down to hell! And sure enough, they found that they'd wound up at the fiery gates of hell, with the hosts of heaven not even bothering to judge them, due to knowing all they'd done in their lives, especially Potter. Yeah, the angels had learned a lot about them from their fellow angel, Clarence, during the time he was given his wings and being congratulated on a job well done by the ones he was given the assignment of helping George Bailey to.

So, it should be no surprise that Potter and his bodyguard were, after death, transported directly to the gates of hell, and said gates got opened by some demons, one of which said: "So we've got some new arrivals just now, have we?" Another demon said: "It would appear to be so, indeed! Mr. Henry F. Potter and his mute bodyguard, am I right?" "Y-y-y-y-yes…" Potter trembled, unable to say anything else due to how afraid he suddenly was.

A third demon said: "Come on in, then! We've got a special place in our place for you, after all you did in your miserable, wretched life, Potter!" A fourth demon added: "And as for you, his bodyguard, you may not have done what he did, but to work for someone as evil as that is a sure ticket to hell, as I believe you've just learned! So you come on in, too!" Knowing that neither of them had any choice, Potter and his bodyguard walked into the gates, which the four demons swiftly closed and locked behind them.

"Oh, king Lucifer!" called out one of the demons. "We have two new arrivals here!" "It is Henry F. Potter and his bodyguard!" another demon beckoned. It wasn't long before Satan got to showing up, and he said: "Ah, Mr. Potter! And your mute bodyguard, too! I've been watching the two of you for some time, especially you, Potter! Doing all you could to add more money to your already overflowing bank account without regard for anyone else! Driving George Bailey to nearly commit suicide! And everything you did before and in-between those things, plus what all the world would have been like without George Bailey, thanks to you, for shame!"

Satan subsequently impaled Potter with his pitchfork and lit him on fire, then he used his free hand to take a hold of the bodyguard and squeeze him hard, right before also making him be lit aflame and tossing him into a pool of lava. While the bodyguard got swallowed up by the lava he had just been tossed into, Satan made a giant pot of boiling oil form in front of the screaming, burning Potter.

He said to him: "As you are corrupt with the most despicable of the seven deadly sins, namely, greed and avarice, your punishment in my kingdom will be that you'll be boiled the fuck alive in oil! Ironically, it's the most valuable, expensive and high quality oil that money can possibly buy, but it's boiling either way!"

He grabbed Potter and slammed him into the pot of oil, adding in: "Fitting that your form of eternal suffering would be in a pot, Potter! You made the blood of so many boil in life, so it's now time for you to be boiled yourself in death! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Potter screamed out: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as he was boiled alive in the oil that he found himself unable to get out of, and Satan pushed the pot of oil so that it slid far away from the gates of hell and into where there were more demons, who would be able to bite, claw and beat at Potter whenever they wanted.

Furthermore, the way that Potter had been set afire before being placed in the boiling oil meant he was being burned and tortured in two ways at once, and the additional demon torment he'd receive made it so that he'd get tortured in multiple ways at once, two ways of burning, two ways of being cut and one way of being beaten.

Just as he was trapped forever in that pot of oil, his bodyguard was trapped forever in that pit of lava, and both had been dealt a nasty blow, and a well deserved one, at that, by the hands of karma, with everyone else in Bedford Falls living quite a wonderful life, and of course happily ever after. Especially George Bailey and his family.

THE END

How was it for you? Please rate and review, everybody!


End file.
